1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to speaker connectors, and more particularly, to a speaker connector for connecting a first speaker to a second speaker.
2. Related Art
Home entertainment systems typically include one or more speakers connected to an audio playback device, such as a receiver, television, compact disk player, etc. The speakers may be used simply to play audio files (e.g., mp3, compact disc, etc.), or to provide audio associated with programming on a television. Consequently, one or more speakers may be positioned near the television to provide optimum audio quality. For instance, a left speaker may be disposed on the left side of the television, while a right speaker may be disposed on the right side of the television.
Older models of televisions and speakers are big and bulky. As a result, the older models of televisions and speakers are commonly placed on the floor. The cumbersome nature of the television and speakers inhibit placing the speakers and/or television in a more aesthetically pleasing position. For instance, the speakers could not easily be hidden from view.
However, recent advances in technology have enabled audio and video equipment to become more compact, and sleeker, while at the same time becoming more powerful. For instance, flat-panel televisions and speakers having smaller physical form factors are available for use with home entertainment systems. Such televisions and speakers are much more compact than their predecessors and are capable of producing images and sounds having a quality that is equal to or greater than their predecessors.
With the advent of smaller, more compact televisions and speakers, it is desirable to place the equipment in more aesthetically pleasing positions. For instance, speakers may be “hidden” in the corners of the room, while flat-panel televisions may be hung on a wall. Although speakers tend to be smaller than their predecessors, it may still be advantageous to place one or more speakers adjacent the television to more easily associate the audio played by the speakers with the video displayed by the television. As such, it may be desirable to align the speakers with television or other furniture. In particular, it may be desirable to place the speakers along one of the edges of the television. Alignment of the speakers with the television may be facilitated by connecting one or more speakers together to alleviate disposal of the speakers adjacent the television or other reference point.
Therefore, it is apparent that there is a need in the art for a device to facilitate connection of a first speaker to a second speaker. The present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.